


It's okay to be human

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Series: self indulgent ghostbur stories [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur Needs a Hug, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Techno comforts wilbur, Techno gives wilbur a hug, Tommy yells at Wilbur, Toxic Relationship, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, because he realizes how much he fked with his family, its the first time they seen Wilbur cry, so does Fundy, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: Techno looked at Wilbur, who's eyes were getting teary as Fundy yelled at him.In which, Tommy and Fundy let their anger out on Wilbur.Version 1.Wilbur breaks down, apologizing over and over then falls asleep.Version 2.the yelling and insults trigger a panic attack, making Wil frantic and afraid. then big brother techno steps in.Version 3.A Combined version of both, but Schlatt's alive, and Techno goes to beat his ass.
Relationships: Past WilburSoot/Schlatt, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: self indulgent ghostbur stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 302





	1. It's my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> im back!! with me! self projecting onto wilbur! yet again!!

Techno looked at Wilbur, who's eyes were getting teary as Fundy yelled at him. "I needed you! I needed you so bad and you just disappeared!" He shouted, making Wilbur flinch. "You left me." Fundy finished, shaking his head. "He's right," Tommy said, arms crossed, eyes on the ground. Wilbur quickly wiped his eyes. "I-I should be brewing more potions for-" "Listen! you never listen and it's hell!" Tommy snapped. Techno watched silently, looking at Wilbur's flinches and guilty stares directed at the stone-cold floor. 

Tommy rambled on, and on, Fundy piping in on times. Nobody was paying attention to how Wilbur felt. Techno looked back at Wilbur, who was whispering something. "I'm sorry.." Wilbur was whispering repeatedly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Soon, Tommy was done with the ranting. They looked at Wilbur, who was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He let out a sob. "I'm so sorry.." He apologized repeatedly. 

"I couldn't be a good dad and I fucked up as a brother and this family and it could have been avoided and I could have been such a better person and I wouldn't be terrible and worse than Schlatt." Wilbur sobbed, wiping his eyes. Everyone stared in shock. Wilbur had never cried, sure, maybe 2-3 times when they were kids. None of them actually seen Wilbur cry. Wilbur continued to sob, wiping his tears and sniffing. Techno sighed, walking over to hug the ghost. Wilbur shrunk away, almost as if avoiding something. Techno stopped, looking at Tommy. Fundy stared at the floor, trying to process things.

"Wilbur.." Techno said gently. Wilbur looked up hesitantly, holding his breath. "Y-yes..?" He asked, pulling and rubbing at his sleeve and wrist nervously. "It's okay," Techno whispered, bringing Wilbur into a hug slowly. Wilbur tensed, slowly melting into his older brother. He continued to sob, muttering apologies and shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me.. i"m sorry I can't remember.." Wilbur sobbed. Fundy quickly left, feeling the tension build-up. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes. After a long while, Wilbur slowly falls asleep. Techno sighed, looking at Tommy, Who was leaned up against the wall. "That.." He let out a breath, shaking his head. "How long has it been since we've seen Wil cry?" He asked. Techno shrugged. "Years. Maybe a decade." He admitted, looking at the peaceful expression on his twins' face. "It's been that long..?" Tommy muttered, looking at the sleeping boy.

Techno nodded, sighing deeply. "He flinched when I tried to hug him." Techno pointed out. Tommy cringed at the thought of Wilbur being afraid of his own brothers. Tommy hummed in response, then sighed. "We should get him to bed." He said. Techno nodded. "Yea.. we can interrogate deal with him in the morning. He obviously needs a break. Much like we do." They looked at each other.

Techno picked up the sleeping boy, following Tommy to Logstedshire. Techno set Wilbur down in the bed. Despite a ghost not needing sleep, It didn't mean it was impossible. 

Wilbur woke up with a yawn, sitting up and looking around. Techno was asleep in the chair they randomly had around. Tommy was on the floor, snoring loudly. Wilbur smiled at the younger boy, getting up out of bed. He grabbed ink, and paper, writing a note. 

_I'm out of bed. I don't know where I'm headed, but I might be back soon._

_p.s. Good luck with toommy._


	2. Like we were kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2.  
> Tommy and Fundy's yelling trigger Wilbur into a panic attack (relapse of Schlatt, who died) and Techno finally steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> FLASHBACKS AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE, AND TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Fundy shook his head. "I needed you. I needed you and you just went and vanished!" He yelled, waving his hand around. Wilbur flinched slightly. You could barely catch it, but Techno did. Fundy continued his yelling. Tommy sighed. "You're a traitor," Tommy said, shaking his head in disapproval. Wilbur looked down at his feet. "I can't believe I trusted you." Tommy continued, Wilbur trembled slightly. 

"I'm sorry... I swear I never meant-" "Sorry doesn't magically fix everything! Sorry doesn't fix what you did!" Fundy yelled, cutting off the ghost. Wilbur flinched, looking back up.

**IIII**

_"Look at me when I'm talking. you useless piece of shit." Schlatt growled, shoving Wilbur against the wall. Wilbur let out a sob, shaking his head softly. "LOOK AT ME!" Schlatt yelled, throwing him onto the ground. Wilbur looked up, another sob escaping his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Schlatt." he sobbed, yelling in pain as Schlatt kicked him in the stomach._

_He screamed more and more, sobbing louder as Schlatt kicked him, punched him. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY SCHLATT! PLEASE! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE!" He begged, crawling, and trying to get away._

**IIII**

Wilbur shook his head. "I'm sorry... I never meant to disappear... I'm horrible." He whispered. "Yea. you really are." Tommy seethed. "You're useless! You can't even remember anything! And when you do! You don't remember the important things! The things that were important to me!" Tommy shouted. "I trusted you! I loved you! You were my big brother and you let Dream do all that shit to me! Everyone, _BUT_ you helped!" Tommy pointed at his chest. 

"You didn't even notice anything! You didn't remember what happened! You don't fucking understand how much you _hurt me_!" Fundy yelled. "WE NEEDED YOU!" Tommy shouted. Wilbur sniffed, letting a single tear fall. "Why are you even sad!? YOU DID THIS!" Tommy yelled.

"YOU LET US FOR THAT STUPID GUY! THE ONE WHO MADE EVERYTHING HELL! WHO HURT US!" Tommy yelled, a hand gesture made Wilbur flinch for the 6th time. 

"YOU. DID THIS." Tommy let a tear roll down his cheek. 

**IIII**

" _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WILBUR! IF ONLY YOU'D FUCKING LISTEN! MAYBE YOU'D BE MORE OF A USEFUL HUMAN BEING AND DIDN'T FUCK UP ALL THE TIME! LOOK WHAT YOU DID-" Schlatt gestured to the messy living room. Where glass, furniture, and other random things laid on the ground. "_ _YOU DID THIS! FUCKING MADE ME DO THIS!" Schlatt shook his head, shouting and yelling into Wilbur's face._

_Wilbur let out another sob, his jaw being grabbed roughly. "SAY YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY YOU BITCH." Schlatt shouted, "I'm sorry.." Wilbur sobbed quietly. "LOUDER!" "I'm sorry." "SAY IT LOUDER!" "I'm sorry!" He said loudly. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING. LOOK. AT. ME." Schlatt yelled, shoving Wil against the wall again._

**IIII**

Wilbur sobbed, flinching when Tommy made another hand gesture. He broke down, hyperventilating and all. "I'M SORRY SCHLATT!" He yelled accidentally, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Techno growled, looking at the boy protectively. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Wilbur wailed, curling in on himself as he pulled at his hair. Techno took a step toward Wilbur. Wilbur crawled away. "don't- don't hurt me." Wilbur begged, shaking his head.

all he could see was Schlatt.

_~~schlattschlattschlattschlattschlatt.~~  
itsyourfaultitsallyourfault  
youleftthemyouleftthemtodie  
youleftthemalone  
itsallyourfuckingfaultyouuselesswhore_

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." Techno crouched, panic rose inside of Wilbur. 

_he's gonna hit you. he's gonna hurt you. he's gonna hurt you just like schlatt did._

He shook his head, sobbing more as Techno neared. Techno brought Wilbur into a hug. The boy tensed in his arms, not moving an inch from where he was.

"It's okay.. Will. It's okay." Techno whispered, rubbing the other's back. Wilbur stopped. _This is what it's like to be loved?_

Slowly, Wilbur wrapped his arms around Techno, burying his face into the older's shoulder. he sobbed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "Shh... It's okay... You don't have to be sorry." He said, stroking the hair of the other. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better dad... I'm sorry I left you guys..." He apologized, over and over and over. Techno nodded, gesturing the other boys to leave the room. 

They did, hesitantly sparing a few glances at the crying boy on the floor. "I'm sorry I can't be a better brother," Wilbur whispered after he calmed down. Techno shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You don't have to be." He said, letting the other continue to sob and cry. 

"I'll stay. okay? Like we promised, when we were kids. Okay?" Wilbur nodded somberly, sniffing as Techno lifted the younger boy up. 

_I'll fucking kill Schlatt a second time. I'll **fucking** kill him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER THAT EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC. NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY. THEY ARE BROTHER. TF????

**Author's Note:**

> and thats on crappy writing. see u guys then!


End file.
